cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Racing Stripes (2004 Original version)
I love Racing Stripes. It’s the best animal zebra movie of all time. if there is one question: what if they sent an unreleased version that was longer than the original one and unlike both of them, both are darker tone since the lighthearted one. The characters use a swear word or two that was never use in a PG film. What if the characters are more dramatic and argue frequently a lot. It’s a children’s film with a great cast of Dustin Hoffman, Patrick Stewart, Jeff Foxworthy, Fred Dalton Thompson, Joe Pantoliano, Michael Clarke Duncan, Mandy Moore and Snoop Dogg. please enjoy my story. Story The film opens with a rainy day at the circus leaving a poor baby zebra and then Nolan Walsh the owner of the farm took him in. Channing was so excited about keeping the zebra in. Franny and Tucker along with the sheep’s and Reggie went there and explain. Franny said to Tucker "Come out here and say hello!" the Farm animals greet Stripes in the barn and Stripes was accepted in the farm. The next morning, when Stripes catches Pride and Ruffshodd after Stripes gets Tucker’s advice when he tells the story of how he quit the training when Channing’s mother died. Sir Trenton saw the zebra races the foals, he rushes to him. He was pissed off to see Pride racing at the fence. "SON! STAY AWAY FROM THAT FENCE" "Come on, dad. We’re just having some fun!" "Fun is overrated. If you’re going to be a champion, I suggest you start acting like one!" Pride glared at him. Sir Trenton nearly kicked him. He never does this in the original film. "Either you stay away from that damn fence or I’ll gonna have to kill you. I SAID, STAY AWAY FROM THAT FENCE!!!!!!!" Pride and Ruffshood headed back to the stables, with Pride complain. Ruffshodd said "Wow, your dad scares me dude, not me!" Sir Trenton called out "PRIDE! Ruffshodd!" "Coming mr Sir Trenton sir!" "BETTER WATCH WHAT YOU SAY BOY, WELL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH IF I CATCH YOU NEAR THAT DAMN FENCE!" Stripes felt sad, he told Tucker about being differences. "Different is scary" Tucker said to Stripes. the next scene where Stripes is seen racing the mailman and he saw Sandy and he races along the line. The scene where Stripes and Sandy were having a talk about become a racehorse. The horses met Stripes and Sir Trenton despite being his grumpy and abrasive self. Sir Trenton said "Listen you goddamn rat, I want you to stop bothering my son, and you can tell stupid Tucker I said that. Trenton’s pride is a champion with a real future and you will.....you’ll have your place" Pride stammers "Father....I" "YOU AND I WILL TALK About THIS LATER!!!! You’re think you’re tough boy, but if you don’t become a champion, YOU WILL D-" Ruffshodd got involved too "Mr Trenton, sir, we been trying to get this guy to stop bothering us" Sir Trenton yelled at Ruffshodd to shut Up and called him an idiot. He turn away and glared angrily at Pride. "One day. Boy, if you don’t be a champion, you’re about to find out real soon". Pride said to Stripes "There’s a place where we can settle this. No humans, no rules", Stripes said "Where and when?" That night, the horses attending when Clydesdale tells everyone "Get ready to race!". Pride and Stripes ran after the track but Stripes loses, the next morning Goose arrived at the farm. Tucker and Goose bicker very comical and Franny ends the conversation. I know that Goose, Stripes, Tucker and the gang are very comical. That night, Goose tells everyone to destroy the bIke and they succeed. The next morning when Channing takes Stripes to Clara’s track, Buzz and Scuzz, the two flies, meets Stripes at the track and often makes friends with him too. It was funny. Category:Lost Movies Category:Lost Episodes